Digital subscriber line (DSL) technologies provide for digital data transmission over the wires of a local telephone network while still allowing simultaneous narrowband telephone voice traffic to be carried over those same wires. These DSL technologies allow a service provider to provide data service to a customer at a customer premise location using established telephone lines. Examples of DSL transmission technologies include asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL), and very high speed digital subscriber line (VDSL). DSL typically works by dividing the frequencies used to transmit narrowband voice data and digital data into two separate frequency bands. The narrowband voice traffic is typically carried over a lower frequency band, such as below 4 kHz. The digital data is typically carried in a higher frequency band, such as above 25 kHz. During installation, a DSL filter that functions to filter out the higher frequencies is typically installed on the connection to each phone at the customer premise location so that the phone only sends or receives signals in the lower frequencies. A DSL modem is coupled to the phone line and modulates and demodulates signals at the higher frequencies to provide data communication services to a connected terminal, such as a personal computer. Accordingly, the DSL modem and narrowband telephone equipment can be simultaneously operated on the line without interference from each other.